


Podfic: A Little More Time

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Content, Bedtime Stories, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Cute, Eavesdropping, Embedded Audio, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sneaking Around, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), Team Free Will, The Winchester Gospels (Supernatural), Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Cas tells stories to Sam’s little herb garden at night, thinking the boys are asleep and won’t hear him. (This the audio version of my fanfic A Little More Time, read by me!)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Podfic: A Little More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748096) by [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie). 

**Download**: [MP4](https://soundcloud.com/user-604970207/a-little-more-time/s-N90i1) (20.9 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length**: 17 minutes and 1 second.

**Author's Note:**

> I've included some author comments at the end of the audio so they're easy to listen to, too. Thanks for checking out my fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
